waremetefandomcom-20200214-history
Yui Furukawa
'Yui Furukawa '''is one of the main characters of the Ushinawareta Mirai o Motomete anime series. She is a first-year student who recently transferred into Uchihama Academy and a member of the Astronomy Club. Biograpy Appearance Yui is a strikingly beautiful young girl with long, silver hair which reaches down to her hips, and she is seen having two small braids of each side of her head. She had dark turquoise eyes, but in the animation, she had a lighter shade of the turquoise. Her school uniform consists of a dark blue coat with a white shirt underneath, which has a light and dark green striped ribbon on the top of her shirt. On the edges on the sleeves of the shirt there are white stripes, and she is usually seen with her blue French beanie. Additionally, she is wearing a white, short skirt. On the edges of the skirt, there is seen to be a pretty dark blue pattern. Her outfit matches with her black tights and dark brown old fashioned shoes. Personality Yui was a calm, quiet young girl shrouded in mystery. However, she enjoys being with her friends, like Karin Fukazawa and the Astronomy Club members. Even though she acts calm and doesn't say so much, she has been shown to be very passionate, and deeply cared about Sou Akiyama, additionally being worried about Kaori Sasaki. She didn't want to deal with dangerous situations, unless it involved saving the latter two. Plot Yui was first seen completly naked when Sou first found her. According the Astronomy Club members, she was a girl with Amnesia, as she didn't know where she came from. Since Sou found her, she decided to become a member of the club. Over the series, she develops feelings for Sou, but she doesn't want to say it because she knows Kaori loves Sou. Kaori even asked if Yui loves Sou, but she said no. It is later revealed that Yui is an artificial human, created by Sou in the future, and he treats her like a tool. Sou created her so she could go back to the past so she could prevent Kaori's death, however, she failed in each timeline, and that's why she always was worried about her. Towards the end, Yui tells Sou to respond to Kaori's confession, and he agrees. While Yui was going home, she realized that the bus that always killed Kaori was coming towards her. Yui had saved Kaori. However, Sou came later and protected Yui from the bus. Yui then later told Sou if he had responded to Kaori's confession, and he said yes, that he said that he loved Yui. Yui then starts to cry, because once her mission is complete, she will disappear and everyone will forget about her, but before that, she tells Sou that she also loves him, and then kisses him goodbye, giving his future self a reason to remake Yui. Her cube is later seen in the last episode to be glowing, indicating that she has been, indeed, created once more by Sou, though it is unknown whether or not she regained her memories. Quotes Trivia * From Japanese ''結 (yu) "tie, bind" or 優 (yu) "gentleness, superiority" combined with 衣 (i) "clothing, garment". It can also come from standalone 結 (yui) using a nanori reading. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroines Category:Female Characters Category:Astronomy Club Members